Heavenly Skies Gaiden - Arcana
by Aredhel Harkonnen
Summary: Pois na vida dela sempre abundaram duas coisas: fogo e sangue. Nem as paredes de um monastério poderiam apagar essa verdade, tal qual ele havia profetizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo. o/**

Pois é, acho que nossa cara ocultista com transtorno de personalidade já estava merecendo ter sua história contada.

Juro que vai ser breve. xD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a fic Heavenly Skies veio da cabeça de nossa caríssima Mache-san, que ainda está me devendo o Valar Pornosis prometido. XD

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 1 - O senhor e a criança**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Monastério Nyeina - Deserto Nraim**

Sua meditação havia terminado e Zara Alasseätya havia chegado a uma decisão. Partiria. Seu espírito exigia isto e a vida na Ordem dos Arcanos exigia total dedicação, absoluta entrega. E, no atual momento, isto era algo que a mestiça não poderia fornecer. Ela foi caminhando lentamente até o seu quarto, observando os neófitos estudando, conversando ou ajudando nas tarefas. Muitos a cumprimentaram. Seus alunos. Seus "bichinhos de estimação", como chamava quando queria pisar no calo de um deles. Monges mais experientes também eram vistos. Todos lhe eram tão caros. Tudo ali, naquele oásis de pedra clara em meio ao inóspito tinha lugar cativo em seu coração.

A professora chega a seu alojamento. Um cômodo modesto com uma cama, uma mesinha, um baú e uma lamparina presa à parede. A simplicidade daquele local sempre fora tocante aos olhos da jovem, que começa a preparar-se para a partida. Dentro de uma sacola iriam seus poucos pertences. Seu hábito ficaria para trás. Aquele traje já havia se tornado parte dela; uma roupa composta de duas camadas. A primeira e de baixo, branca e sem nenhum adorno. A de cima, um pouco mais elaborada, preta, se assemelha a um casacão longo e com mangas largas. As peças ficam presas por uma cinta de veludo branco.

De toda a sua vestimenta, só iria com ela a máscara. Sua companheira há 6 anos. Branca. Seu escudo contra aquilo que pouco lhe serviu na vida. Seu rosto. Suas feições. Marcantes, singulares...élficas. Aquela palavra lhe causando arrepios e dor ao coração. Elfos. Imortais. Belíssimos. Envolventes. Como fora seu pai. Poderoso entre seus, temido por muitos, imensamente amado e odiado pela própria filha. Zara termina sua arrumação e ruma para o lavatório feminino do mosteiro. Era pequeno, iluminado por velas, perfumado de incensos e nutrido pelas águas subterrâneas que a areia ocultava.

Os livros do Monastério afirmavam que nem sempre Nraim fora um deserto, mas acabou se tornando uma desolação pelo fogo dos dragões. Se aquilo era verdade, ela não sabia. Seu interesse por Geologia era bastante limitado. Ela se despe e antes de se afundar no caldário, acaba se observando por alguns segundos. A pele daquele tom profundo de caramelo, os cabelos cor de vinho e os olhos de âmbar. Sim, Zara era bem ciente de sua imensa beleza e, mais ainda, ciente de como sofrera devido à ela.

Seu banho foi breve e logo a professora estava de volta a seu pequeno claustro. Zara se senta em sua cama e abre sua sacola, tirando da mesma um pequeno embrulho feito de algodão preto. Dentro dele havia cartas com imagens desenhadas. Seu _Archeion_. Comumente chamado de tarô. A meia-elfa distribui as cartas delicadamente sobre a cama e passa a olhar cada uma delas, sabendo que não tiraria dali resposta alguma que lhe desse pista sobre seu incerto destino. Não que as cartas realmente pudessem fazer tal coisa, longe disso!

A moça ri brevemente pensando nisto, no erro frequente das pessoas em assumir que as cartas continham o futuro. Não, não...a função do _Archeion_ era mais refinada. Se ele não permitia ler o futuro, era bastante eficiente em ler quem pedia por respostas a ele. Sim, os arcanos da Ordem usavam o "tarô" para desvendar os outros. A escolha das cartas, as perguntas feitas...tudo servia para que se pudesse saber quem era a pessoa que buscava o conhecimento. Ao passar o indicador direito pela "Morte", Zara se corta e o sangue surgindo levemente de seu dedo a faz pensar exatamente nisso.

Sangue...

Seu sangue.

Como ele havia surgido nesse mundo...

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_32 anos antes_

_Vila de Umma_

_A pequena e próspera cidade humana seguia seu ritmo pacato naquela noite. Alguns bebendo na taverna, outros passeando, uns simplesmente não fazendo nada - só aproveitando o calor e o céu estrelado. Em uma as ruas do vilarejo, estava uma modesta casa de pedras de dois andares. No primeiro pavimento ficava a oficina do mestre-construtor Vanno Alasseätya; no andar de cima ele morava com sua família, composta por sua esposa Sybil (habilidosa tecelã) e sua filha Muna. A parte de residência era dividida em uma sala, dois quartos e uma cozinha. Vanno ainda trabalhava naquele dia, criando em madeira uma maquete para o serviço que estava prestando para o ilustre protetor daquele lugar._

_Sim, o mestre-construtor estava felicíssimo! Seu trabalho fora reconhecido pelo senhor de Tol Lairen, uma imponente construção escavada parcialmente nas montanhas e parcialmente erguida com as pedras desalojadas da mesma. Ali vivia Aemon Lairelandon, um poderoso e antigo elfo que, por motivos não sabidos, pouco tempo passava na companhia dos seus, preferindo fazer seus negócios com humanos. A presença daquele ser havia ajudado o humilde vilarejo a crescer, além de mantê-lo a salvo de contendas que ocorressem. _

_- Ainda aqui? - Sybil havia chegado com uma bandeja contendo vinho, pão e queijo. Ela sorria e deposita o objeto sobre um banquinho próximo, a mesa estava ocupada pela maquete e outras ferramentas. A mulher passa uma das mãos pela testa cor de caramelo e suada. Seus cachos cor de vinho estavam presos em uma trança, os olhos castanhos cintilavam. - Desse jeito não vai ter forças para trabalhar amanhã._

_Vanno ri alto._

_- Força não me falta, querida! Esse serviço, por si só, me dá vontade de passar o dia inteiro planejando! - Vanno se serve do alimento trazido. Ao fundo, o som dos morcegos passeando pela noite e o som de algo caindo. O construtor usa a manga da blusa para secar o rosto branco e úmido. As costas das mãos coçam os avermelhados olhos verdes; o cabelo castanho parecia um ninho de cobras. - Dizem que o senhor Aemon é generoso no pagamento de quem lhe serve bem. Se tudo der certo..._

_- Vai dar. - interrompe a esposa._

_- O dinheiro servirá para muitas coisas. Ampliar a oficina e a casa, gerar um bom dote para a Muna... - o homem pensava nas benesses que aquele trabalho poderia trazer à sua família. - Ah, Sybil. Abençoado foi o dia em que o senhor Aemon surgiu em nossas vid-_

_Suas palavras são interrompidas por um vizinho desesperado a entrar em sua oficina._

_- VANNO! SUA CASA! - o casal se assusta e logo percebe várias pessoas se aproximando. O trio corre para o lado de fora e percebem que havia fogo no andar de cima. Onde Muna dormia! _

_- MUNA!_

_Gritavam a mãe e mais alguns vizinhos, enquanto o pai e outros tentavam abrir a porta que lhes permitiria ir para segundo andar. A menina não respondia, só o fogo parecia vivo naquela parte da habitação. Mesmo com a força de muitos, a porta pesada não abria e o fogo ameaçava sufocar todos. Não demorou para baldes de água surgirem, mas não ajudarem muito. A fumaça se espalhava, assim como o desespero. Os que não conseguiam agir clamavam por socorro, Sybil chorava ajoelhada na calçada, pensando em sua filhinha morrendo queimada. _

_Vanno feria imensamente as mãos lutando contra madeira, pedra e fogo. __Em meio ao pânico instaurado, ouve-se o som de cascos de cavalo. Numa fração de segundos, surge um corcel negro, montado por um homem. Altíssimo, belíssimo em sua pele de alabastro, cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar. Sua roupas eram de uma cor tão escura quanto a noite. Era o senhor. Aemon Lairelandon. Um velho se aproxima do cavalo e de seu cavaleiro._

_- Nos ajude, senhor! - o pobre humano ofegava e chorava. - Há uma criança presa lá dentro! - ele aponta para o andar em chamas._

_O elfo apenas acena brevemente e desce do cavalo, fazendo com que todos se afastem. Hábil, ele abre caminho pelo pavimento inferior da residência e que ameaçava desabar. Na escada, ele desembainha a espada e em dois golpes, arruína a porta. A mão direita brandia o aço, a esquerda levava a capa ao nariz, suas pernas afastavam os obstáculos. Logo, ele viu a criança. Deitada na cama, possivelmente desmaiada, cercada pelas chamas e muito perto de morrer devido a elas. Suas vestes sofriam com o fogo, como parte de sua pele, mas isso era irrelevante. Sempre existia a cura élfica._

_Ele pega a criança com o braço esquerdo, devolve a espada ao seu local de origem e vai até a janela da sala. Os sons da madeira estalando e a cor da pedra indicavam que logo tudo colapsaria. Assim sendo, ele salta, para espanto dos observadores e pousa graciosamente no chão. A criança ainda adormecida. O choque com a cena fez com que muitos ficassem estáticos._

_- Afastem-se. Isso vai desabar._

_A voz profunda do elfo se encerra poucos segundos antes da estrutura vir ao chão. A fumaça sufocando, o pânico dominando e aquele furor humano o deixando realmente nervoso. Aproveitando o contexto, Aemon assobia para seu cavalo e logo monta o animal e ruma para Tol Lairen, carregando aquela pequena carga. Sim, logo que recobrassem a razão, os pais da menina viriam correndo, desesperados, mas o estado dela inspirava cuidados urgentes e pitis humanos pouco ajudariam se a pequena fosse ter alguma chance de sobreviver._

_A cavalgada até sua casa foi breve. Uma trilha escavada nas montanhas o levou até os pesados portões de ferro da entrada, que prontamente se abrem. O corcel para no pátio, as rédeas vão logo para as mãos de um servo espantado com a cena e Aemon desce do animal; dando pouca atenção às reações alheias. Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos de aproxima e recebe uma ordem curta e direta._

_- Prepare um quarto! - Aemon adentra sua mansão e ruma até a biblioteca, onde estava um outro elfo de cabelos negros e olhar confuso. Lairelandon deita a menina num pequeno divã e checa novamente pelos sinais vitais dela. - Pulso fraco._

_- Que se passa aqui? - questiona o elfo moreno. - Quem é esta criança?_

_- Uma que vai morrer em breve caso não pratique tuas artes de cura, Doran. - Aemon abre espaço para que o outro examine a pequena. - Incêndio, creio que a fumaça a tenha feito perder a consciência._

_- Entendo._

_Doran esfrega as mãos e logo elas começam a emitir um brilho suave. Ele deixa os mencionados membros planarem sobre o corpo da criança enquanto entoa cânticos em língua élfica. Durante este tempo, Aemon se desfaz de sua capa e sua blusa, ambas queimadas. Sua mão direita também sofrera, mas nada absurdo. Ele passa a mão saudável pelos cabelos e percebe também que parte de seu rabo-de-cavalo havia sido consumido também. O "herói" da noite revira os olhos. Não pelo resultado de sua boa ação, mas pelos sons que sua audição privilegiada capturava._

_Rodas, vozes, cavalos. Humanos. Provavelmente os responsáveis ou quem conhecia aquela menina. A senhora grisalha bate à porta, abre-a levemente a afirma que o quarto já estava pronto. Com tal indicação, Doran pega o corpo da humana e vai seguindo para o local indicado junto com a mulher. Aemon seguia para seus aposentos de modo a vestir-se mais apropriadamente. Não que ele considerasse aquela turba muito digna de cerimônia, mas seu cansaço lhe impedia de ser rude sem necessidade. _

_Além do mais, povo satisfeito é povo obediente._

_Ele se troca e vai até a escada central do amplo salão de entrada. Ali se senta e um jovem servo humano vem pegar suas ordens. O último se dirige logo até o portão de acesso à propriedade e o senhor apenas se mantém em paciente espera. Pelo que seus ouvidos captavam ao longe, a turba estava já diante do portão e um servo foi recepcioná-los. Mais alguns poucos segundos se passam até um casal ser levado à presença do elfo. Ao homem, ele já conhecia. Trabalhava na restauração de uma das alas de Tol Lairen. A mulher devia ser sua companheira e, pelos cabelos cor de vinho, não era difícil notar que se tratava da mãe da criança que trouxera._

_- Sejam bem vindos à minha casa. - diz o elfo sem se levantar da escada. - Mestre Vanno, a menina é sua filha?_

_- Sim, senhor. - responde o combalido homem, que é logo cortado pela esposa._

_- Onde está nossa filha, senhor? - a voz de Sybil era desespero puro. - O senhor a trouxe, não foi? - ela ia se aproximando de Aemon. - Por favor, nos devolva a Muna!_

_Sybil acabara de ser impedida de andar mais pelo marido._

_- Não sei como lhe agradecer pelo que fez, lorde Aemon. - o homem tosse. - Mas precisamos levar nossa filha._

_- Permitam-me descordar. A menina inspirou muita fumaça, está bastante fragilizada, não há tratamento apropriado na cidade e... - imponente, o elfo se levanta e percebe o casal se encolher timidamente perante sua presença.Ótimo. - Até onde eu pude notar, o lar de vocês foi consumido pelas chamas. - um peso enorme se abate sobre os humanos. - Isto posto, questiono se ainda resta alguma necessidade de a menina ser retirada daqui._

_Silêncio como resposta._

_- Assevero que sua filha foi muito bem cuidada. Eu a trouxe para minha casa para evitar que mais dano fosse feito a ela. Sim, admito que eu poderia ter avisado de meu intento, mas pânico generalizado raramente se presta a ajudar quando se necessita agir racionalmente. - o elfo estende a mão direita na direção do casal fazendo um convite. - Me acompanhem, por gentileza._

_O trio vai seguindo a escada e o casal Alasseätya não pode evitar de se impressionar com o local. As paredes escavadas na própria rocha eram decoradas com tapeçarias variadas. O chão fora coberto com mármore branco e azul. Quase não havia móveis no corredor, mas os que lá estavam eram feitos de madeira clara e muito brilhosa. Eles passaram por algumas portas até chegarem a um último quarto. Dentro dele, Muna dormia pesadamente, velada por Doran e por uma moça humana. O casal se prostra imediatamente ao lado da filha. Dando graças pela salvação dela. _

___OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

___Nas semanas seguintes, Muna e sua família permaneceram sob a hospitalidade de Lairelandon. Nada havia sobrado da casa da família, logo, eles ficariam morando no alojamento dos outros trabalhadores de Tol Lairen. O orgulho de Vanno chegou perto de recusar, mas Aemon fora implacável ao lembrá-lo de que a penúria em que se encontravam o construtor e sua família não abria muito espaço para manifestações tolas de sentimento elevado de dignidade pessoal. Com isto, pouco restou ao homem a não ser manter-se sob a benevolência de seu empregador. _

___Durante aquele tempo, mais pode ser sabido sob Tol Lairen. ____A fortaleza dos Lairelandon foi esculpida nas montanhas por habilidade anã, a pedido de Sorian Lairelandon, há mais de 500 anos, após ele abandonar a terra dos elfos. Quem olhasse para montanha, via apenas sua face e uma curiosa porta de ferro azulado. Atravessando o portão e encravado em meio as pedras, estava a Tol Lairen. _

___Foram 100 anos dedicados a erguer os 4 andares do lugar. No primeiro, ficavam os estábulos, alojamento dos empregados e pátio central. No segundo, ficavam a biblioteca, sala de entrada e sala de música. O terceiro era dedicado a quartos sobressalentes. No último estava os aposentos do senhor. ____Estrategicamente inserido na rocha para permitir ver sem ser visto. Da sacada, o elfo tudo via para além dos seus portões. Do lado de fora deles, ninguém nada poderia observar do que sucedia no lado de dentro. _

___Eram poucos empregados fixos, todos humanos. O único outro elfo que lá habitava era Doran Gelaidh, o curador. Amigo de longa data do dono da fortaleza. A rotina era seguida à risca com refeições em horários determinados, pausas a cada 4 horas, ordenados sendo pagos por serviço prestado. O serviço que Vanno e outros moradores de Umma foram designados para fazer era uma ampliação. Lorde Aemon desejava ter um jardim na parte de trás de Tol Lairen, onde já havia uma escavação devidamente feita, mas que resultou numa área ociosa. ____Quando a construção chegou ao fim e o belo jardim com uma fonte central estava concluído, Aemon chamou o Alasseätya para uma conversa. Uma que marcaria imensamente o destino dos dois._

___Estavam o elfo, Vanno e Doran na biblioteca._

___- Serviço exemplar o de vocês, Vanno. - o elogio fez brilhar o rosto do construtor. - E o que planeja para sua vida, agora?_

___- Bem, senhor...com o dinheiro que recebi, acho que poderei alugar uma casa onde possa trabalhar e viver com minha família. - afirma o homem. - Só não sei por quanto tempo, pois qualquer senhorio vai querer pagamento pontual e eu vou voltar pros os serviços avulsos. _

___- Na dependência da necessidade alheia. - completa Doran._

___- Sim, mestre Doran. Sybil já olhou alguns locais, mas preciso ver também. Uma oficina, mesmo humilde, exige espaço._

___- Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, Vanno. - diz Aemon. - Não repetirei o elogio, mas dado o trabalho que me foi prestado por você, creio que posso lhe dar alguma assistência nesse seu novo momento de vida_

___O outro elfo e o humano estavam surpresos. Rompantes de benevolência não combinavam em nada com Lairelandon._

___- Vá até Umma e procure um lugar. Quando o tiver encontrado, venha até mim e eu porei em suas mãos o dinheiro para comprá-lo. Não, não é uma doação. - o senhor se levanta e vai até a janela, seus olhos olhando para a lua. - Considere um empréstimo, cujo reembolso será de 60 porcento, não mais e não menos. O prazo não me preocupa, pois tempo é algo que eu tenho de sobra._

___Os olhos do humano estavam esbugalhados. Os do ouvinte élfico, focados no seu amigo. _

___- "Que voules-vous, Aemon?" (O que você quer, Aemon?) - pensa Doran._

___- E...e o resto, senhor? - questiona Vanno. - Como eu poderei pagar._

___- Cobrarei de algum outro modo. Não hoje, tampouco amanhã. No entanto, fique descansado...não tenho a menor intenção de exigir de você ou dos seus nada que esteja além da sua capacidade. Digamos que o resto a ser pago se converte num saldo a meu favor._

___Mais alguns minutos de conversa e Vanno de despede._

___- Que bela a sua atitude, meu amigo! - havia um sarcasmo muito óbvio nas palavras de Doran. - Nobilíssimo colocar uma pobre família humana novamente no caminho da bem-aventurança._

___Aemon ri sonoramente._

___- Ah, meu bom Doran. Não foi nobreza e sim a inescapável ciência de que nada prende mais alguém à sua vontade do que a dívida de honra. - pela janela, ele via o construtor interagindo com sua família. - E o que o favor se não isso?_

* * *

Como ditaria o óbvio, Vanno Alasseätya aceitou a oferta.

Duas semanas depois, ele e a família começaram a construir o novo lar. Uma casa um pouco maior do que a anterior, feita de tijolos, com um pequenino quintal. Quando finda a arrumação, o estimado benfeitor élfico e o amigo dele foram convidados para cear com os humanos. Por cortesia, aceitaram e, naquela noite agradável, Zara sabia ter ocorrido a primeira interação mais real entre seus pais.

Seu coração chora, pensando em como um momento de meiguice poderia chegar ao fim que chegou.

Durante seu tempo em Tol Lairen, a tímida Muna quase não olhava para seu salvador. Agradeceu-o pelo feito assim que pode, mas era muito difícil para uma menina de 10 anos não ficar intimidada com o elfo. Até as pessoas mais velhas ficavam. Mas algo nele deixou Muna absolutamente fascinada, algo que ela achava ter mantido em segredo.

Só que, durante o jantar, para o pesar da criança, Aemon percebeu. Sim, o elfo acabou notando o fascínio que seus longos cabelos prateados haviam gerado na criança. Tal coisa ocorreu quando estavam todos no jardim, conversando calmamente. A luz da lua intensificou o brilho das melenas élficas e o rosto boquiaberto de Muna denunciou a todos Julgando-a inconveniente, Sybil repreendeu a filha, tão apenas para ser impedida por seu convidado. Aemon Lairelandon pega a menina no colo e fica conversando com ela, até mesmo permitindo que ela ficasse com uma mecha do cabelo dele nas mãos durante aquele tempo.

A professora ouviu de sua avó que tal momento fora lindo. Cheio de ternura. O sorriso gentil de Aemon e o brilho nos olhos da pequena Muna que, para surpresa de todos, acabou pegando no sono no colo do elfo. Ele mesmo a colocou na cama antes de partir. No dia seguinte, enquanto cuidavam e seus afazeres, os Alasseätya são surpreendidos por um súbito presente de mestre Aemon. Um muda de acácia-rubra. Muna a plantou e, junto com a árvore, foi crescendo, linda e vermelha.

Zara se lembrava bem daquela frondosa árvore, no quintal da casa dos avós. As flores tinham o mesmo tom de fogo que os cabelos dela e de sua mãe, as folhas tão verdes quanto os olhos de Muna. Só que, ao contrário do vegetal, Muna Alasseätya não mais estava nesse mundo. O corpo dela fora colocado sob a proteção das raízes da acácia-rubra. A essa altura, mulher e árvore já eram uma só coisa. Em seu âmago, a mestiça esperava que em cada flor que se desprendia e, em cada folha que o vento carregava, estivesse parte da essência de sua mãe.

Pois, quem sabe um dia, uma dessas folhas não chega até ela e aplaca um pouco da dor terrível que a ausência de sua mãe ainda lhe causava?

**CONTINUA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo. o/**

Hora de ver como nossa cara ocultista é no seu modo "Professora". :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a fic Heavenly Skies veio da cabeça de nossa caríssima Mache-san.

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 2 - O elfo e a dama**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Monastério Nyeina - Deserto Nraim**

Seus olhos brilharam por trás da máscara. O auditório estava cheio. Colegas professores, monges e alunos vieram à última aula que ela ministraria antes de partir. Ela adentra ao recinto e todos se levantam - com um aceno de cabeça e um movimento breve com as mãos, todos voltam aos seus lugares e Zara toma seu lugar no tablado. Um quadro enorme ocupava uma parede, uma mesa grande diante do mesmo onde estavam vários livros. Na parede que ficava paralela à porta estava a janela. O sol brilhava forte do lado de fora.

- Bom dia a todos. - diz a mestiça ao caminhar até diante da mesa.

- Bom dia, mestra Zara. - respondem os ouvintes.

- Eu passei parte de minha madrugada pensando no assunto desta minha última aula. - a mulher começa a observar os livros à sua disposição. - E decidi por um assunto um tanto quanto espinhoso para os que lidam com o oculto. Só não é mais espinhoso do que os livros aqui nesta mesa. - ela pega o primeiro. - "Fundamentos Alquímicos", péssimo!

O inocente objeto voa pela janela e olhos se esbugalham.

- "O véu dos deuses", história pra boi dormir. - mais um voo janela afora. - "De Espíritos Malignos", sem método. - de novo. - "Fundamentos da Matemática", quem colocou este inferno aqui? - novamente.

- Mestra... - uma voz tímida interrompe a sabatina intelectual de Zara. Uma jovem de cabeça raspada e pele pálida com uma mão modestamente erguida. - Eh...qual será o assunto da aula mesmo? Acho que eu...não ouvi.

- Ahh sim!

Alasseätya bate as mãos num gesto histriônico e começa a pavonear em volta da mesa. Suas mãos mexem nas gavetas e tiram delas um pote e um envelope. Alguns minutos são dedicados à mulher colar cartas por todo o quadro negro. Enquanto fazia isto, dois alunos se ofereceram para tirar os livros restantes da mesa de modo a evitar que se seguisse o holocausto literário. Novamente, a mestra se vira para os seus ouvintes.

- Como todos puderam notar, o tema será o Archeion. - ela retoma seu lugar à frente da mesa. - Como eu disse, um tópico espinhoso. Ninguém sabe a origem dele, mas cerne da coisa é o uso. Como alguns colegas ocultistas, eu sigo a linha minoritária de que ele não serve para ler o futuro. - um burburinho em meio aos ouvintes. - E por que? Simples, não há nenhuma prova real de que seja possível ler o futuro.

- E a profecia do fim da Era de Ouro que o honorável Arcano Deo Sian fez? - um velho monge ergueu-se revoltado. - Ele estava certo, a Era acabou e caímos todos no inferno em que vivemos hoje.

- Acertou coisa nenhuma, mestre Alkan! - ralha Zara. - Já foi constatado que as profecias de Sian surgiram 70 anos depois! Os historiadores de nossa Ordem podem confirmar. - ela aponta que alguns membros da Ordem sentados em meio à platéia e o velho monge, não encontrando eco favorável, volta ao seu local. - _"Chupa essa, velho imbecil!"_

Sim, Zara amava estas pequenas vitórias intelectuais.

- Voltando ao que eu dizia antes da _grosseira_ interrupção de mestre Alkan. - sim, vergonhosamente, a mestiça sabia ser bem vingativa. - O Archeion. Origem desconhecida, 78 arcanos ou cartas, uso mais habitual: charlatanice. - seus ímpetos polêmicos estavam fora de controle. - Seu uso menos comum e aquele com o qual me identifico...bem...direi pelo caminho. Os arcanos são divididos em dois grupos, os maiores e os menores.

Ela pára com os braços abertos em forma de cruz.

- Do meu lado esquerdo, temos os arcanos menores. Eles expressam os resultados e as formas das ideias, contidos nos arcanos maiores. São 56 arcanos distribuídos por quatro símbolos básicos: o Naipe de Ouros, o Naipe de Espadas, o Naipe de Copas e o Naipe de Paus. Por sua vez, cada naipe, possui dez arcanos numerados e quatro arcanos com figuras de uma corte (Valete, Cavaleiro, Rainha, Rei). - a ruiva faz uma pausa e aponta para um jovem loiro na primeira fileira - Querido, o que representa o naipe de ouros?

- O naipe de ouros está relacionado ao elemento terra, mestra! - ele responde nervoso e quase sem respirar. - Lida com as coisas materiais da vida.

- Lindo, meu bem. Pode respirar agora. - a professora aponta para uma menina sentada perto da janela - Naipe de Copas?

- Ligado ao elemento água e ao mundo dos sentimentos, senhora.

- Senhora é a mãe dos seus filhos, fofura! - todos riem. - _"Eu lá tenho idade pra ser chamada de senhora, criatura das trevas?"_ - sorte que a máscara ocultava seu rosto levemente enfezado. O "dedo fatídico" vai na direção de um senhor grisalho, um outro professor da ordem. - Espadas, mestre Olaf?

- Ar. - ele não completa.

- Ar...sim, ar. Coisa esta que vai lhe faltar caso a reposta continue incompleta! - mais risadas dos alunos. - _"Abestado..."_ - pensa ela ao ver mestre Olaf gargalhar.

- Está relacionado ao poder ambivalente da mente e do pensamento.

- Agora sim! O último naipe, o de Paus, é o fogo que a tudo transforma sem ser alterado. - bastou falar do fogo para que seu braço esquerdo formigasse e Zara sentisse que _ele_ estava ali, dormente. Ela leva o braço direito um pouco mais para trás. - Deste meu lado, temos os arcanos maiores, que revelam os estados latentes das ideias e possibilidades da vida.

Zara vai até a janela e se senta à mesma, começando a recitar os nomes das cartas sem precisar nem olhar para elas.

- O Mago, A Sacerdotisa, O Imperador, A Imperatriz, O Sacerdote, Os Enamorados, O Carro, A Força, O Eremita, A Roda da Fortuna, A Justiça, O Enforcado, A Morte, A Temperança, O Diabo, A Torre, A Estrela, A Lua, O Sol, O Julgamento e O Mundo. - os livros que ela havia arremessado haviam desaparecido. - "_Devem ter sido os duendes."_ - Agora pensem um pouco e me digam: o que estas cartas representam?

Ela adorava esses momentos, quando os alunos evitavam olhar para ela com medo. Ah, era tão lindo ver o medinho nos olhos deles! Aquele pavor de ser escolhido para dar a resposta. Uns olhavam para o chão, uns para o teto, outros suavam frio e havia os que ficavam mais estáticos que gárgulas. Contudo, sempre haviam o santo ser que se habilitava a dizer algo. E desta vez, não fora diferente. Uma moça de cabelos estranhamente esverdeados ergueu a mão direita.

- Acho que são fáceis, mestra. - começa ela. - Todo mundo entende.

- Exatamente, meu bem! As cartas são símbolos quase universais, compreensíveis para os que as vêem. - de soslaio, ela percebe que um arcano maior havia caído do quadro. - Eles são quase tudo aquilo que compõe a vida em sociedade.

Zara caminha até onde o carta havia caído e sente um arrepio ao notar o quão apropriada ela era ao momento em que se encontrava. Quando já de posse do objeto, ela vai para frente da mesa, estende o braço que segurava o arcano e vira a imagem na direção dos presentes. Alguns se arrepiam, como quase sempre acontecia. Mas era compreensível, o símbolo ali mostrado era muito pouco animador.

- O 13º Arcano Maior. Grande transformação. - vários pares de olhos fixos na carta. - A Morte. Alguns o chamam de Arcano sem Nome, devido ao medo que ela traz. Mas não se deve temer a morte. Afinal, é inútil temer o que não se pode evitar.

Ela segue com sua aula, mas a Morte e seu significado permanecem em sua mente.

Pois rupturas eram uma constante nas vidas daqueles que carregavam o nome Alassëatya.

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 23 anos antes oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Os olhos de Muna percorriam todo o ambiente. O quarto._

_Dele._

_Ou melhor, deles._

_Não era tão amplo quanto o status de seu dono poderia sugerir e nem tão luxuoso quanto a imensa fortuna de seu proprietário poderia financiar. A moça estava na sacada, voltada para o lado de dentro do recinto. A alguns passos, junto à parede esquerda estava a cama. Oposta à esta, uma estante grande de mogno. Na posição paralela à sacada, estava a porta. Porta pela qual ele logo entraria. _

_A humana começa a passear de um lado pro outro, suas mãos mexendo compulsivamente na renda de sua camisola. Os cabelos balançavam com o vento fresco, mas nada conseguia fazer com que a jovem se acalmasse, afinal, ela sabia o que iria acontecer. O que era esperado dela. Parecia que haviam colocado gelo dentro do seu estômago. Muna se senta na beirada da cama e leva as mãos ao rosto, para logo atirar-se sobre o macio colchão e dedicar-se a contar potinhos nas pedras do teto. _

_- O que eu faço? - sussurra ela para o nada._

_- Se acalmar seria a melhor coisa. - desde quando o "nada" respondia?_

_Ela olha para a sacada onde estivera sozinha e lá percebe a figura altiva de Aemon Lairelandon. Com uma calça simples, uma túnica branca aberta que deixava exposto seu torso pálido e os cabelos balançando com o vento. No susto, ela dá um grito e levanta correndo da cama, quase subindo na estante de mogno de modo a se afastar do elfo, que gargalhava abertamente com a cena. Muna parecendo um gato acuado empoleirado na estante e o olhando com os olhos verdes esbugalhados. A humana estava assustada não só pelo surgimento súbito do elfo, como também pela cena dele se escangalhando de rir, apoiado na mureta da sacada. Em todos os anos que conhecia Aemon, jamais o havia visto rir daquele jeito._

_- Ah, Muna. Eu lhe agradeço, há muitos anos não rio desse jeito. _

_- De onde você veio? - ela pergunta de súbito._

_- Se tem alguém que conhecesse bem os caminhos ocultos de Tol Lairen sou eu, ma chérie. - responde Lairelandon. - Contudo, só entrei pela sacada pois alguém trancou a porta do quarto. - a humana se lembra de que isto foi a primeira coisa que fez ao encontrar-se só no ambiente. - Por isto tive que recorrer a um meio menos ortodoxo._

_- Ah...- diz ela, cujos olhos estavam apavoradamente focados na cama. - Hum..._

_- Por mais que eu muito aprecia sua voz, minha cara, esses seus monossílabos estão se tornando um pouco tediosos. - ela parecia ignorá-lo, não por maldade, mas por medo mesmo. - "Vai ser mais complicado do que eu havia projetado" - Muna, olhe para mim, por gentileza. - ela o faz, ainda tímida. - E, pela mesma gentileza, saia de cima da minha estante, juro que não chegarei perto de você._

_Mesmo desconfiada e o olhando como se fosse se jogar da sacada a qualquer momento, a ruiva o faz. A jovem se senta na cama, no lado mais próximo da porta e coloca um travesseiro no colo, tolamente servindo com escudo. Lairelandon fica parado diante da estante, fitando a humana. Ela estava visivelmente extenuada, com todos os acontecimentos do dia e, ao levar em conta o medo que uma possível noite de núpcias incutia nela, talvez fosse melhor deixar estar. _

_- Nada precisa ocorrer hoje. - diz o elfo. - Jamais me impus sobre mulher alguma em toda a minha vida e tenha em mente que isto se traduz em séculos._

_- Mas...não é pra acontecer? - pergunta Muna._

_- Sim, mas tão somente quando você quiser. - responde Lairelandon. - Caso lhe pareça melhor, posso pedir que preparem um aposento outro para você. _

_A jovem pondera. Ela estava assustada, nada desejosa de dividir o leito com o seu imortal marido, mas seu bom senso lhe dizia que seria vergonhoso para ele. Não ter sua esposa em sua cama - mesmo que nada acontecesse - por medo dela. Muna o observa. Sereno, não exigindo nada, apenas esperando uma resposta dela. Além do mais, Aemon era gentil com ela desde que se conheceram. Ele a salvou, ajudou quando sua família mais precisou...Será que ele não merecia um pouco mais de esforço da parte dele? _

_- Não precisa. - a jovem brincava com o travesseiro. - É que..._

_Ela hesita._

_- Meus poderes divinatórios tendem a zero, menina Muna. - era uma expressão carinhosa que ele usava com ela desde a infância, a humana sorri brevemente. - O que vem depois deste enigmático "É que..."?_

_- Eu sei que tudo foi acertado há 2 anos, só que eu não sei o que fazer._

_- Fazer?_

_- O senhor é o que é e eu sou eu. - diz ela e ele a fita confuso._

_- O que quer que você queira me dizer ainda está obscuro, ma chérie._

_Para choque de Aemon, lágrimas correm dos olhos verdes de Muna e ela esconde o rosto nas mãos. Sem saber como proceder, o elfo deposita uma mão em um dos ombros da moça e espera. _

_- Por que o senhor me quis? - pergunta ela em meio a soluços. - Eu não sou ninguém._

_- Sinceramente? - ela ergue os olhos e o vê emitir aquela mesma serenidade. - Eu também não sou capaz de precisar, só que me pareceu o melhor a fazer. Porém, lhe digo para acalmar seu coração, Muna. O que tiver que ocorrer entre nós, virá no tempo certo. - a mão dele sai do ombro feminino e vai em busca das lágrimas que molhavam a face morena. - "Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo."_

_- Senhor-_

_- Aemon. - interrompe o Lairelandon. - Meu nome é Aemon._

_- Eu sei. - a mão direita dela vai inconscientemente até uma mecha errante do cabelo dele. Sim, os anos passaram, mas não o fascínio dela por aqueles fios prateados. - E, um dia, vou chamá-lo assim. Só não consigo ainda. - ela boceja ao mesmo tempo em que ele parece coçar o ombro direito, onde havia algo preto. - O que é isso?_

_- O que? _

_- No seu ombro direito. - ela toca o local sobre o tecido da túnica. Aemon, então, deixa cair a manga sobre seu braço, até desnudá-lo. _

_- É uma tatuagem. - o que Muna havia visto era o desenho de uma salamandra que descia enroscada pelo membro até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo. - A salamandra. O símbolo do clã Lairelandon._

_A conversa se segui por mais um tempo até Muna cair no sono, observada calmamente por Aemon, que logo uniu-se a ela no mundo dos sonhos. Quando despertou, no dia seguinte, viu-se sozinha a jovem. Da sacada, ela via o marido tendo uma conversa com Doran no pátio. A moça foi se arrumar e logo começou seu primeiro dia de casada e que, surpreendentemente, fora bem comum. Café da manhã, aprender como funcionava Tol Lairen, passeio a cavalo com Lairelandon. Sendo que este se tornou um dos hábitos preferidos dela._

_Sentir o vento nos cabelos, a sensação de liberdade. Nesses colóquios ao ar livre foi que Muna começou a aprender mais sobre a família onde havia ingressado. Há 500 anos, o fundador da casa Lairelandon, Sorian, havia deixado o convívio dos elfos por desavenças e viajou pelo mundo até decidir-se pelas montanhas onde escavou Tol Lairen. A distância dos elfos acabou por aproximá-lo dos humanos e dos anões, com os quais tivera longa e produtiva amizade. Sorian casou-se com uma elfa chamada Satya e, do casamento deles, nasceu Dheva Lairelandon. Mãe de Aemon. _

_Satya pereceu no parto e Sorian foi deixado para criar a filha sozinho. De acordo com Aemon, sua mãe fora uma pessoa fantástica. Culta, poderosa, uma nobre elfa. De seu pai, ele jamais falou, pois o considerava apenas ordinário. Coisa que lhe pareceu sentenciada quando o genitor pereceu num conflito estúpido contra um orc nada sensacional. Dheva ainda vivia, mas deixou o comando de Tol Lairen para o filho e foi seguir sua vida pelo mundo. _

_As pequenas confidências foram fazendo com que o casal ganhasse mais intimidade e logo começaram a ser como marido e mulher realmente. Muna achava graça quando lembrava de como haviam chegado ali. _

_Desde o fim da reforma em Tol Lairen, a vida dos Alasseätya foi progredindo. Assim como Umma, que deixou de ser um vilarejo, para tornar-se uma cidade próspera. Ocasionalmente, a família de Vanno se encontrava com Mestre Aemon, mas o elfo raramente se envolvia no cotidiano do local. A vida foi bastante sossegada até que uma das melhores amigas de Muna casou-se. O que não era nada de extraordinário na vida de uma jovem de 16anos, mas algo incomodou Muna naquele dia. A perspectiva de que logo seria o seu casamento com alguém que ela nem imaginava que seria. A moça sabia que seus pais preparavam seu dota há alguns anos e procuravam candidatos em meio aos moradores._

_Perto do fim da cerimônia, no caminho para casa, uma abatida Muna se depara com Aemon Lairelandon voltando de viagem. O elfo se oferece para acompanhar a jovem até em casa e, durante o trajeto conversam. Sem motivo algum, a Alasseätya acaba desabafando com o senhor de Tol Lairen, que pouco falou, mas ouviu pacientemente as angústias de uma adolescente insegura. O assunto termina, uma semana passa e uma bomba cai. Mestre Aemon convida a família Alasseätya para cear com ele e, subitamente, o elfo pede a mão de Muna em casamento._

_A humana pouco se lembrava dos momentos que se seguiram ao pedido, pois seu choque foi tal que ela simplesmente sai do ar. Quando voltou, todos olhavam assustados para ela, que ficou pálida e imóvel como uma estátua. Mesmo após sair do transe, ela ainda não tinha forças para falar. Por isto, logo ela estava na companhia de Doran, que a assistiu enquanto seus pais e Aemon acertavam detalhes do acordo. Quando a humana achou forças para perguntar se aquilo era real, o curador respondeu apenas: quarenta porcento._

_Ela não entendeu, mas acabou por não perguntar mais nada. Não tinha condições psicológicas para isso. Num dado momento, os decididores do seu destino voltaram e Aemon perguntou se ela o aceitava como noivo, a se tornar marido dali a dois anos. Ela sentia que havia muito de retórico naquilo, se seus pais já haviam dado aval, não seria ela a poder recusar. No entanto, por gentileza, Lairelandon se dispôs a pedir a ela também. Com um aceno breve, ela aceitou e foi presenteada com um lindo anel de ouro e rubi._

_A notícia chegou à Umma no dia seguinte e logo a vida de Muna começou a mudar. Ao saberem de seu compromisso com o elfo, alguns dos que ela via como amigo foram se afastando, inferiorizados, temerosos ou só com inveja mesmo. Poucos se mantiveram ao lado dela. Sua mãe e outras se preocupavam em montar o enxoval dela, enquanto o pai pensava em qual presente ofertar aos noivos. Já a jovem, pouco fazia. Talvez de propósito, pois temia ser arrancada da simplicidade adorável de sua vida._

_Algumas vezes, ou Aemon a visitava ou ela ia até ele, convidada._

_Por vezes jogavam, outras conversavam, mas Muna gostava mais quando ele contava das viagens e dos lugares para onde ia. Comentava da cidade dos anões, da terra dos elfos, da capital do Império...As palavras dele, combinadas aos muitos livros da biblioteca, faziam a mocinha viajar e conseguir se imaginar passeando por cada um dos locais descritos. Com isto, os dois anos de noivado passaram rápido._

___OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 21 anos antes oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E nesta rapidez pensava ela agora, com a mão direita sobre o ventre proeminente, sentada à uma mesinha na sacada do quarto. Sem saber, ela era observada por Aemon, que se deleitava na formosura que tinha à sua frente. Sob o sol da tarde, a pele caramelada dela parecia brilhar, os fios vermelhos presos numa trança caída no lado esquerdo, os sonhadores olhos verdes perdidos no nada. Diante dela, um prato considerável de doces. Sim, o apetite dela havia aumentado exponencialmente, mas ele poderia atribuir isto ao ser que gerava._

_Mestiço. Meio-elfo._

_Jamais ouvira falar de um ser assim._

_Como seria esta criança? Poderia ser o que ele era? O que era da tradição da família Lairelandon ser? Teria esta criança capacidade de aprender tudo o que ele tinha para ensinar? Tais perguntas vinham se acumulando na cabeça dele desde que a gravidez fora constatada. Algo lhe dizia que não seriam cumpridos os nove meses típicos da gestação humana, pois Muna parecia ficar mais ansiosa e cansada a cada dia. Doran seria chamado de volta de viagem o mais rápido possível, pois seria quase certo que o bebê surgisse nos próximos dias. Além disso, seu amigo posicionado no ombro direito parecia agitar-se com o proximidade de Muna e da criança._

_A hipótese de que a gestação não se cumpriria até o fim provou-se correta._

_No começo do oitavo mês, depois de 10 horas em trabalho de parto e sem Doran por perto, em uma noite de tempestade, Muna trouxe ao mundo uma menina. Em cortesia ao esforço feito pela humana para parir a filha, o elfo permitiu que ela escolhesse o nome. _

_Zara._

_Quase um espelho de sua mãe, exceto pelos olhos cor de âmbar - herança dos Lairelandon. Ao segurar a bebê pela primeira vez, Aemon sentiu seu ombro queimar como só havia sentido no dia em que seu companheiro havia sido posto ali. Naquele momento, ele soube que sua linda e pequenina herdeira tinha o potencial para manter o métier da família vivo._

_Mas isso seria assunto para depois. Bem depois._

* * *

No meio da tarde a aula chegou ao fim e Zara foi se despedindo de cada um que ia porta afora.

Ela sabia que aquilo seria a coisa de que mais sentiria falta ao partir. Suas aulas, seus alunos. Quando chegou ao monastério, aos 15 anos, perdida e imensamente magoada e desgostosa do mundo, não poderia imaginar a completude que encontraria naquele ofício. Sim, ela adorava suas pesquisas e imersões no oculto; só que nada lhe dava tanto prazer quanto ensinar. Desde os órfãos que chegavam às vezes aos jovens mais abastados e de passado semelhante ao dela.

A noite chega e ela faz sua última refeição com os seus. Ao fim, ela medita e ruma para seu quarto. Após tudo estar arrumado, ela se prepara para dormir e, inevitavelmente, volta a pensar em sua última aula. Em particular, no arcano que se destacou.

A Morte.

A ruptura.

O drástico mudar de caminhos.

Para sua mãe, foi o casamento. Para ela, seria a partida. E algo em seu âmago dizia mais, a ruptura seria uma guerra.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**Notas**

**(1) **Explicação dos arcanos veio da Wikipédia


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo. o/**

Fim da bagaça. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a fic Heavenly Skies veio da cabeça de nossa caríssima Mache-san.

**Música:** Dead Lover's Lane

**Artista:** HIM

**OBS:** Mencões ao capítulo 21 da HS.

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Cap 3 - Os taumaturgos**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Despair has a face**

_(O desespero tem um rosto)_**  
**

**And all these wounds remain unhealed**

_(E todas estas feridas permanecem abertas)_**  
**

**Bless the killed and enslaved**

_(Abençoados sejam os mortos e escravizados)_**  
**

**Our own hearts are on loves will**

_(Nossos próprios corações estão sujeitos à vontade do amor)**  
**_

**Thrilled to start all over again**

_(Desejosos de começar tudo de novo)_

******Hügel - Acampamento dos anões**

Por uma cortesia dos membros do acampamento, Zara havia conseguindo papel e tinta para poder usar. Dedicava-se freneticamente há algumas horas a seu presente ofício, buscar uma cura ou alívio para o que afligia Heidi. Suas experiências com a criatura que habitava dentro da menina a faziam cogitar algumas hipóteses sobre o que seria aquele ser. Afinal, para cada moléstia deveria haver uma solução específica.

Não parecia ser um caso típico de possessão demoníaca. Logo, não poderia apelar para exorcismo.

Talvez tenha sido uma incorporação que deu errado? Sendo este o caso, quem havia chamado o espírito a habitar no corpo daquela menina?

Havia um terceira opção que causava arrepios em Zara ao considerar. Talvez o ser que vivesse dentro de sua jovem amiga fosse algo nato. Como um pedaço da alma dela que ia se corrompendo pouco a pouco. A mestiça não queria pensar muito nisso, seria lamentável pensar naquela alma gentil se encaminhando para o mal caminho. Ainda mais quando daquele _elemento complicador_. Ao parar de pensar nos aspectos ocultos do caso de Heidi, a mente da professora acabava ficando dividida entre a necessidade de buscar uma solução para o tormento da garota e o tormento que a mesma estava lhe causando agora.

A mestiça sabia que devia estar lisonjeada pelo sentimento que a menina dispensava à ela, mas duas pessoas muito queridas já haviam morrido por amarem Zara. O pensamento faz com que _ele _reaja e seu braço esquerdo seja tomado por uma dorzinha aguda. Sim, sua _sombra_ estava agoniada e os muitos anos sem uso a deixavam nervosa. Desde que saíra do monastério seu outro lado parecia mais do que tentado a sair.

Fazia um certo sentido, é claro. Nyeina era um local de ensino e oração, distante dos problemas do mundo. Só que agora, inserida no meio de um conflito de poder a ser lutado com todos os meios existentes - magia, armas, dinheiro - a filha de Aemon Lairelandon sentia-se menos dona de si.

**Crawl down dead lover's lane,**

_(Se arraste pela Alameda dos Amantes Mortos)_**  
**

**The maze of memories stained**

_(O labirinto de memórias manchadas)_**  
**

**And suck the blood right out of my heart**

_(E sugue o sangue do meu coração)_

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 6 anos antes oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Fear has a name**

_(O medo tem um nome)_  
**Written on our hallowed ground**

_(Escrito em nosso solo consagrado)_  
**With dead leaves**

_(com folhas mortas)_  
**Those words never failed**

_(Essas palavras jamais falharam)_  
**To fear your heart and our dreams**

_(Em assombrar seu coração e nossos sonhos)_  
**Are these beyond our grasp?**

_(Estarão eles além do nosso alcance?)_

_Lá estava ela novamente, sentada aos pés da acácia-rubra._

_As lágrimas já haviam secado e agora só restava o barulho suave das folhas dançando com o vento. A casa dos Alasseätya estava vazia. Vanno havia morrido 9 anos atrás devido a uma pneumonia. 3 meses antes do presente dia, fora Muna a encontra-se com o Inevitável. Agora, há 2 semanas, fora Sybil. Perecendo de desgosto e saudade pelos entes queridos que lhe haviam deixado no mundo. Os três estavam enterrados ali, aos pés daquela árvore, sendo velados silenciosamente pela única da família que ainda vivia.  
_

_Zara tinha caído num fosso sem fim de distimia. Não somente pelas perdas, mas por algo de que ela tinha certeza e sabia ser imensamente mais terrível que a morte de seus familiares. Sua contemplação é interrompida pela chegada de um alguém que se senta ao seu lado e começa a compartilhar de seu silêncio. Um rapaz pálido, de expressivos olhos azuis e curtos cachos negros. A cabeça ruiva da mestiça se coloca sobre os ombros do acompanhante e um lampejo de contentamento surge dentro da adolescente. Era tão bom ainda poder contar com ele. Seu amigo, seu namorado secreto. Seu Iker._

_Ele havia entrado na sua vida pouco depois de seu avô sair. Iker era um elfo orfão, trazido a Tol Lairen por Doran depois que o médico o encontrou vagando pelas florestas perto de Umma. Um menino silencioso (julgaram-no mudo por alguns meses) e dado a longos momentos de solidão. O luto aproximou logo as duas crianças, frequentemente vistas juntas. Enquanto este pequeno casal se formava, um outro foi se degradando. Conforme a cidade de Umma foi crescendo e prosperando, mais olhos se voltaram para ela.  
_

_Inclusive os olhos do rei Darius._

_Olhos que muitos sabiam equivalerem a uma maldição. Os rumores sobre ele eram os piores possíveis e os não raros ataques de orcs nas matas haviam deixado o povo daquele lugar saudoso de seus tempos de anonimato. Uma destas pessoas temerosas do futuro era Muna. Não demorou para que lhe ficasse claro que seu marido tinha negócios com aquele terrível rei e uma sombra crescesse no coração do elfo. Aos olhares dos outros, Aemon Lairelandon seguia sendo aquele senhor elfo de sempre. Distante, mas justo._

_Só que Muna sabia melhor. _

_Afinal, ele quase não esboçava reação ao saber dos horrores perpetrados por Darius. Havia vezes em que o senhor de Tol Lairen partia por dias e voltava cheirando a sangue. Por outras, mostrava um ímpeto quase insano em caçar os orcs que encontrava pelo caminho. Só que o que mais afetou Muna foi o ciúme. Aemon nunca fora ciumento, só que o monstro de olhos verdes parecia ter se instalado na cabeça dele e a esposa sentia aquele olhar viciado e obsessivo sobre si com inaudita frequência. Era doloroso constatar que seu marido estava se perdendo e virando algo tão pleno em lassidão e sentimentos ruins._

_Não demorou para que o único traço redentor do Lairelandon fosse o amor por Zara. Sim, os crimes do elfo não tocavam na filha deles e - por isso - ela foi grata até certo tempo. A menina crescia feliz e saudável, tendo no pai um excelente professor e devotado amigo. Contudo, Aemon também sabia ser severo e não era estranho que a pequena ruiva fosse posta de castigo por alguma travessura que cometesse. Além do mais, a criança amava imensamente ao pai, com quem saía para cavalgar e observar as estrelas com muita frequência.  
_

_Quando Zara tinha 8 anos, Muna não mais conseguiu se manter inerte. A maldade em Aemon crescia e a humana temia que algo acontecesse à filha por causa disso. Numa noite, enquanto Aemon viajava, a ruiva fugiu com a filha para o norte. A criança protestou, mas acabou aceitando. As duas ficaram 1 mês vivendo em uma cidade portuária, onde a beleza incomum da menina passou a chamar a atenção. Foi um período curioso e feliz, onde as duas viveram sem muitas obrigações e em meio à novas pessoas e lugares. Zara pôde ser uma criança mais livre e Muna lembrou-se da calmaria que era não ser a senhora de Tol Lairen.  
_

**Crawl down dead lover's lane,**

_(Se arraste pela Alameda dos Amantes Mortos)_**  
**

**The maze of memories stained**

_(O labirinto de memórias manchadas)_**  
**

**And suck the blood right out of my heart**

_(E sugue o sangue do meu coração)_

_Só que, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, Aemon às encontrou numa estranha noite, onde as tochas e chamas brilharam com mais intensidade do que o normal. Zara ficou extasiada em rever o pai e Muna teve que reunir toda a força que tinha para fingir que nada de estranho estava ocorrendo. Na manhã seguinte, a família tomou o caminho de volta para Umma e, a partir daquele dia, foi que a mestiça tomou ciência da animosidade que havia entre seus pais. Por parte do elfo, havia apenas comentários sombrios e aparentemente descompromissados. De parte da humana, aquele perpétuo estado de atenção. Coisa reforçada quando, numa noite qualquer, enquanto os três jantavam com Sybil, Aemon ocasionalmente mencionou uma frase que ele havia visto em alguma suposta leitura.  
_

_- Do meu amor ardente, nenhum demônio irá te libertar. Do meu amor ardente, nenhum deus ou milagre irá te salvar mais.  
_

_Ali, Muna confirmou que seu casamento havia se transmutado numa prisão e que o elfo não deixaria aquela aventura delas em pune. _

_E assim foi._

_Pois, 7 anos após a fuga, a senhora de Tol Lairen morreu. Zara se lembrava mais do que bem da cena. Ela e Iker no jardim, o elfo cantando para ela. Um súbito furor no pátio principal. Aemon segurando o corpo pálido, ferido e morto da esposa no rosto. Os olhos masculinos em chamas. Gritos, lágrimas, lamentos oriundos dos empregados. Notícias sendo levadas à cidade. Sybil Alasseätya surgindo em Tol Lairen ensandecida e desesperada, Iker entoando uma canção de perda. Lairelandon num estado sombrio. Doran cuidando do corpo e falando algo relacionado ao sangue. Ataque de orcs foi dito em algum momento.  
_

_E Zara?_

_Bem, ela agiu como autômato até o funeral a ser celebrado em Umma. Um dia de homenagens, pêsames e de horror para jovem. Enquanto o corpo da mãe era enterrado aos pés da acácia-rubra que ela tanto amava, ao tempo em que os lamentos de sua avó eram carregados pelo vento, quando a chuva começava a cair mais intensa, a orfã ouviu seu pai dizer. Clara e macabramente._

_- Je vous ai avertis, mon amour. (Eu te avisei, meu amor.)_

_Até aquele momento, Zara não havia chorado. Porém, aquela epifania súbita e horrenda fez ruir toda a sua compostura e ela ajoelhou-se no chão. Deixando sair de dentro de si o choro mais desolado emitido com aquela morte. Os olhos dourados da menina fitavam o céu chuvoso e o grito raivoso que ela emitiu fez silenciar todo e qualquer outro som naquele funeral. Depois disto, ela perdeu a consciência e só despertou no dia seguinte. Doran, Iker e seu pai estavam a seu lado. _

_Uma semana de limbo se passou e a herdeira foi impelida a ficar com a sua avó. Tão somente para vê-la definhando até juntar-se ao marido e à filha no outro mundo. A adolescente não lamentou, pois ela mesma queria muito deixar o mundo. Só não o fazia por causa dele. Em sua solenidade. Cálido com sua música e amoroso em seu silêncio respeitador. _

_- Não acha melhor voltarmos? - o jovem elfo rompe o silêncio._

_- Não. - diz a mestiça. - Não consigo ficar muito tempo lá._

_- É seu lar.  
_

_- Lar é onde o coração reside. E o meu está aqui. - ela aponta para a árvore. - Com eles...e com você._

_O jovem casal se beija e segue para o antigo quarto de Muna, onde encontram consolo no corpo um do outro. Na manhã seguinte, voltam e não são questionados por Aemon, que havia se ocupado com alguma coisa que o entretinha por horas. O pouco que Zara viu do pai só serviu para constatar o fosso que havia surgido. Nem todo o amor filial poderia ocultar a monstruosidade que havia se abatido sobre Tol Lairen. Aemon Lairelandon havia matado a esposa. Ele havia se vingado com requintes de crueldade da tentativa de Muna de se livrar dele. _

_Dois meses depois, para aumentar o infortúnio de Zara, Iker e Doran sumiram. Os dois pareciam ter sido tragados pela terra e - tanto ela quanto o pai - se envolveram diretamente na busca. Dias de procura, noites sem dormir, vigílias intermináveis. A jovem se perguntava o que ela havia feito para merecer aquilo. Tanto castigo em tão pouco tempo. Mesmo Aemon parecia consternado com os ventos de tragédia que pareciam querer pôr abaixo os muros de sua casa. Após uma breve refeição na companhia sorumbática do pai, Zara se permitiu dormir. O sono veio numa rapidez inaudita._

___OoOoOoOoO_

___Ela acordou sentindo um calor absurdo. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um teto escuro. Movimentando lentamente a cabeça, a jovem se viu num local desconhecido. As paredes eram de pedra, havia algumas tochas e velas espalhadas e uma porta na parede oposta à ela. Seus pés e pulsos estavam presos, assim como ela, a algo parecido com um altar onde fora colocado o seu corpo. O pânico começa a se apossar de Zara. Teria ela sido sequestrada? Teria sido este o destino de Doran e Iker?  
_

___- Olá...- sua voz soa fraca de débil. - Tem alguém aí?  
_

___- Estava imaginando quando você iria acordar. - qual não foi o choque da ruiva ao se deparar com seu pai abrindo a porta. Ele estava sem camisa, sua tatuagem parecia bruxulear em seu ombro. Ele carregava duas hastes longas de ferro nas mãos. Cada uma tinha uma coisa parecia com uma garrafa virada para baixo, sendo que da ponta destas saíam tubos finos com agulhas. Ele aloca cada uma das hastes em um lado da filha e ruma para um ponto da sala onde ela não conseguia ver. De lá, ele traz uma estátua. Uma salamandra de mármore negro.  
_

___- Pai, me tira daqui! - a jovem se remexia, mas Aemon estava ocupado demais com seus afazeres para dar-lhe alguma atenção. - Socorro! Socorro!_

___Ela ouvia sua voz ecoar, mas um outro som parecia com uma risada. Como se alguém risse de seu infortúnio._

___- Creio já ter ficado óbvio que gritos não surtirão efeito. - o elfo se digna novamente a falar. - Ne t'inquite pas, ma petite (não se preocupe, minha pequena). Tudo ficará claro._

___- Me deixa sair daqui, pai...- ela já chorava à essa altura. - S__'il vous plait (por favor)._

___A mestiça quase nunca fazia recurso à língua élfica, mas achava que tal coisa poderia amaciar os ouvidos do pai._

___- Eu tenho um presente para você. - ele sorri calmamente e morde o dedo indicador esquerdo. Quando sai o sangue, ele toca na tatuagem de salamandra, que logo começa a se mexer. _

___- Ahhh! - Zara estava horrorizada e ficou mais quando a salamandra saiu do corpo do seu pai e veio passeando por seu corpo, até pousar em seu braço esquerdo. - Tira isso de mim!_

___- De modo algum, este é o meu presente. - ele se afasta e pega um garrafa dentro da qual estava um líquido viscoso e vermelho. - A herança verdadeira dos Lairelandon. O Ignis. A Salamandra. Foi com ele que eu pude achá-las quando daquela inconveniente aventura.  
_

___- O que é isso? - choraminga a jovem, sentindo o braço esquerdo doer subitamente. - O que esse bicho está fazendo comigo?_

___- Não são os metais que nos tornam poderosos, ma fille (minha filha). E sim a magia de sangue. A Taumaturgia. - a explicação vinha às custas de Zara ser ignorada em sua pergunta. - Contudo, o fato de você meia-elfa acabou sendo um complicador imprevisto. Por isso, me vi forçado a tomar decisões extremas._

___- Você matou minha mãe por isso. - não era uma pergunta._

___- Sim. - confirma Aemon ao mesmo tempo em que observa as lágrimas correrem em profusão pelo rosto abatido da filha. - Sua mãe me traiu._

___- Por que você se tornou um monstro! - replica a jovem num berro._

___Naquele momento, fica mais do que claro para Lairelandon que o amor de sua filha lhe estava perdido. E ele sofre, sabendo que havia causado isto. Pela primeira vez, em séculos, o poderoso elfo permite que lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Ele não mais teria aquela que mais importava para ele. Por Muna, ele teve afeto. Por Zara, ele nutria excelso amor. Contudo, o Destino se encarregou lhe tomar as duas. Por vários minutos, apenas dor e silêncio. Por parte dos dois. Não demora para Aemon retomar suas ações. Ele não podia voltar atrás. Com isso, o elfo se ocupa em cravar as agulhas nas junções dos braços de uma apavorada Zara, que sentia-se queimar por dentro.  
_

___- Ahhhh! - parecia que fogo líquido corria por suas veias. Doía. Doía muito. - Socorro!_

___Aemon apenas observava o braço da filha, onde o Ignis havia parado. O ser estava inquieto ali, subindo e descendo._

___- A Taumaturgia é uma arte fina, mas letal. Eu mesmo demorei algum tempo para controlá-la, apesar de minha nobre estirpe e limpo sangue. Todavia, desde que você nasceu, fiquei observando se alguma sombra de poder taumaturgo havia lhe sido passada por mim. Não demorou para que eu notasse que qualquer centelha de poder em você era fugidia demais para resplandecer com luz própria. - ele passava as mãos lentamente pelo cabelo da filha. - Por anos, lidei com este dilema: como fazer você brilhar? _

___A jovem estava alheia às palavras do pai, pois aquele líquido maldito a deixava transtornada de dor._

___- Linda você sempre foi. Porém, isto não basta para a herdeira de Tol Lairen. Quando sua mãe se empenhou naquela aventura estúpida, minha decisão foi tornada mais fácil. Porém, ainda eras uma criança e precisava de Muna, então esperei. - o elfo andava enquanto falava. - Estive sempre ciente que o sangue de Muna, por si só, não serviria.  
_

___Aquela frase faz com que a adolescente foque seus olhos naquelas garrafas e sinta seu mundo rodar mais ainda. Não tanto pela dor, mas pelo horror! Aquilo que lhe queimava era sangue, o sangue de sua mãe! Da boca dela, sai aquele mesmo grito desolado do enterro de Muna, enquanto tenta se soltar. Inutilmente. As tiras de couro que a prendiam cortavam a pele quando eram feitos movimentos muito intensos._

___- Pai...- de seus olhos dourados corriam muitas lágrimas. - Como você pôde?_

___- Era necessário, mon tresór (meu tesouro). Apenas não foi suficiente. Por isso, meu bom Doran também precisou ser posto em bom uso. _

___O choque de Zara aumenta e sua cabeça parecia a ponto de explodir! Monsieur Doran, o curador e amigo da família, também sucumbira ante a loucura de Aemon Lairelandon. _

___- Il etáit votre ami (ele era seu amigo)._

___- O foi por séculos, mas tudo mudou quando eu descobri que ele havia fornecido meios para ajudar sua mãe na fuga. Aos olhos dele, eu não era bom o suficiente para Muna. Penso que ele a cobiçava, todavia, era covarde demais para agir. - um brilho diabólico surge nos olhos de Aemon diante daquele possível affair. - Já o perdoei, afinal, o sangue élfico dele vai ser muito útil._

___Dizendo isso, ele começou a entoar palavras numa língua desconhecida. Logo, o Ignis no braço de Zara começou a queimá-lo, de modo a prender-se, inexoravelmente, na pele da jovem. Foram horas de dor física e espiritual para a jovem, pois em meio ao profano ritual, a mestiça foi avisada de que seu amado Iker também fora sacrificado para dar poder à Salamandra.  
_

___Muna.  
_

___Doran._

___Iker._

___Todos sacrificados em nome dos delírios de poder daquele elfo estranho que a torturava. Apenas tal coisa conseguia equivaler à enlouquecedora dor física que sentia. Em que ponto seu pai se perdera? Onde havia ido parar àquele que era tão imensamente querido em seu coração? Seu protetor? Seu ídolo? Seu primeiro e mais importante amigo?_

**Crawl down dead lover's lane,**

_(Se arraste pela Alameda dos Amantes Mortos)_**  
**

**The maze of memories stained**

_(O labirinto de memórias manchadas)_**  
**

**And suck the blood right out of my heart**

_(E sugue o sangue do meu coração)_

* * *

**Scream out love's name in vain**

_(Grite em vão o nome do amor)  
_

**Erase the pain again**

_(Apague novamente a dor)  
_

**And lose yourself alone in the dark**

_(E se perca sozinha nas trevas)_

Yuráh havia acabado de sair e Zara agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. Seu braço doía, mas empenhou-se em não demonstrar até porque seria difícil de explicar aquele incômodo súbito. Seu companheiro reagindo fez com que a mestiça acabasse por lembrar dos dias sombrios ao ritual em que lhe foi dado o poder da Taumaturgia.

Por um semana, ela delirou. Febril e dolorida. Seu espírito, atormentado. Seu coração, destruído. Seu corpo, exausto. Quando acordou, desidratada e faminta, foi que percebeu a pele do braço avermelhada e o Ignis assentado ali. Como uma lembrança perpétua de que seu pesadelo fora real. A jovem se arrastou para fora do quarto e o silêncio indicava que Tol Lairen estava vazia. O que era raríssimo. Mais alguns dias foram dedicados à sua solitária recuperação e, secretamente, a jovem se sentia aliviada por isso. Afinal, ela não tinha ânimo para lidar com nada e nem ninguém.

Em meio ao seu isolamento, Zara tomou uma decisão.

Partiria.

As paredes, cheiros e coisas daquela mansão eram lembranças pesadas demais dos tempos felizes e que não mais voltariam. A adolescente sentia-se alienada daquele lugar, num ambiente estranho, frio e estéril. Em sua última noite naquele velho local, pouco depois ter preparado sua pequena mala, Zara tomou coragem e foi até o quarto do pais. Deitada na cama deles, chorou sua alma. Quantas não foram as noites em que dormiu ali, aninhada em meio a Muna e Aemon, tendo seu cabelo acariciado pela mãe e brincando com as longas mechas do pai. Lembranças tão lindas e que só faziam moer o nada que restava de seu bem viver.

Sob a cômoda, a jovem percebeu um objeto. Um envelope endereçado à ela, cujo nome na frente estava escrito com aquela caligrafia refinada. Ela gelou, sabia quem havia deixado aquilo ali, mas temia mais ainda pelo conteúdo. Foram vários minutos de indecisão, pensando se deveria ler aquilo ou apenas seguir com seu plano e ir embora. Desnecessário comentar que a curiosidade foi maior e logo ela se viu devorando o conteúdo da missiva. As palavras ficariam gravadas em sua mente por toda a sua vida.

Lida a carta, a jovem tomou seu rumo e abandonou Tol Lairen. Fez, pois, uma última visita a casa dos avós e passou uns últimos minutos diante da acácia-rubra, prestando homenagem aos queridos que haviam partido. Seu cavalo trotou lentamente pela floresta, a fim de não erguer atenção para sua presença. Dias cansativos de viagem e, quando se viu perdida, deixou que o animal seguisse seu caminho. Que serventia teria fazer aquele bicho inocente ter um destino ingrato como o dela?

Seu pés vagantes a levaram por matas, florestas e até um deserto. Onde a jovem acreditou que encontraria sua morte. O Ignis queimando a todo tempo. Quando suas forças falharam, numa noite gelada, Zara deixou-se cair e rezou. Não para ser poupada, mas que estivesse com seus parentes quando acordassem, do Outro Lado. Porém, não foi isso que aconteceu.

Despertou com o aroma do incenso e com uma senhor idoso a olhando placidamente. Logo vieram as perguntas típicas: "você está melhor?", "qual o seu nome?", "de onde você veio?". Ao notar que a jovem nada falaria, a mulher decidiu se apresentar. Seu nome era Faeron ,Grão-Mestre da Ordem dos Arcanos. O local onde estavam era o Monastério Nyeina, no deserto de Nraim. Um jovem monge havia encontrado a jovem caída nas areias e a havia trazido até aquele lugar.

Zara só começou a se abrir um pouco depois de duas semanas, quando foi se habituando ao local. O Monastério não parecia, mas era enorme. Salas de todo o jeito, bibliotecas, laboratórios, cômodos de meditação. Aquele baluarte de civilização no meio do nada era uma mistura de Universidade com Ocultismo, vida monástica e trabalhos sociais. Tudo aquilo fez com que a jovem acabasse se acostumando rapidamente com a vida ali e caísse de amores pelo local.

Lá, abandonou o nome Lairelandon e passou a usar o da família da mãe, Alasseätya. Seu desejo por aprender e seu poder taumaturgo fez com que ela ascendesse rapidamente dentro da Ordem, até se tornar a mestra ocultista mais jovem da história da congregação. Contudo, tal honraria veio com o preço de ter que lidar com sua herança maldita.

Quando deixava que a magia do sangue trabalhasse, Zara sentia o apelo que a mesma exercera sobre Aemon. Era quente, sedutor e fazia com que ela se sentisse invencível. Incendiar as coisas com o toque da mão, flertar com as trevas, brincar com as pessoas...ah! Era bom, era tão bom! Que a jovem professora fora proibida de exercitar sua arte nefanda nos ambientes da ordem.

**Dead lover's lane**

_(da Alameda dos Amantes Mortos)_

Só que agora, depois daquele súbito ataque e de ver seus novos companheiros em risco, Zara sabia.

Mesmo enquanto caia inconsciente.

Que a hora do Ignis havia chegado.

E ela não estava inteiramente segura se iria querer pará-lo

**And suck the blood right out of my heart**

_(E sugue o sangue diretamente do meu coração)_

**_~~~ LE FIN ~~~_**

* * *

**(1)** Trecho da música Brennede Liebe, da banda Oomph!


End file.
